Silence
The Silence was a time during which the Ancients lost communication to the other planets and their colonies in the cosmos, due to the attacks of the Kreegans. How it Happened Many centuries ago, the Ancients started a vital experiment on Enroth in a remote part of the known universe. Life grew on this planet, and from it sprung heroes. Eventually, these heroes were meant to test the magic of the Creators themselves. In the beginning, the inhabitants of Enroth had access to the Ancients' technology through the Heavenly Forges, that served to balance the magic and thereby assure their loyalty to the Ancients. This age was called the "Time of Wonders". When the Kreegan cut off this section of the universe by isolating the local Wire node, the Ancients' control of Enroth diminished and the inevitable happened: a rebellion, and a breakdown of the forges. Still, the experiment did not fail, as it continued to produce great stories and the heroes that played in them. And from the local Wire node the Ancients continued to monitor, even as the seed ships that found themselves stuck en route to other parts of the universe dumped their contents on artificial worlds that also needed attention. Although the Heavenly Forges did no longer function, traces of the Ancients' technology remained on Enroth. At first, both the people and the Ancients attempted to maintain contact and break the Silence, but with each passing generation, they began to forget their origins and the importance of communication until the Ancients became a thing of myth. The Ancients could not recover the communication because of subsequent Kreegan attacks following the Silence. See Kreegan for more information. The Tale, as told by Bard Tanni This tale is the oldest that I have to tell—a tale of the Silence. The legend of our Fall from the favor of the Ancients and the Silence we have endured ever since. Years upon years ago, when the Ancients spoke freely to us, great magic was ours to command. There was magic that could build, change, teach and heal. There were the Heavenly Forges that wrought glorious magical artifacts. And there were terrible weapons that none could be trusted to wield. It is these weapons and men’s folly that legends say brought the Silence and the Fall. It is said that one of these weapons fell into the hands of bandits, who had staged a raid on one of the Ancient armories. They, in turn, were raided by the local authorities of Aliant, a town located west of what is now called the Mire of the Damned in southern Enroth. The weapon was confiscated from the bandits by the Mayor, who held onto it for…safe keeping. Widely viewed as one of the most wicked men in history, Mayor Alan had not set out to do harm. Although certainly not perfect, he put the people’s needs before his own. He loved his family: his wife Elaine, their son Michael, and daughter Alanna. His children were healthy and happy; Michael was working his way up the ladder of the military while Alanna was the envy of every young woman in the kingdom. Alanna’s beauty, with her father’s raven black hair and her mother’s brilliant blue eyes began many a fight among her suitors. One dark night Alanna was found murdered outside the council meeting hall. Her grieving father swore vengeance on the murderer. A message came to Alan accusing his fellow council members of the crime. He ordered the five elders arrested for murdering his daughter. Their vehement denials fell upon deaf ears as Alan dispensed with a trial ordered them executed. One of the five elders, Theodore, was caught while the other four escaped. His execution was swift and painful. The remaining four, Eldan, Andrew, Thomas, and Matthew, fled northeast to Vissias, a country is south of what is now Blackshire, and begged sanctuary. Alan’s forces pursued but were met by the army of the Vissians who stopped them at the border. Alan demanded the "killers" be turned over to him. The Vissians refused. The two sides fell to fighting, and by the end of the day, Alan’s son Michael had fallen in battle. Blinded by grief and rage, Alan activated the Ancient weapon. The wrath of heaven poured out of the artifact, instantly slaying both armies to a man and filling the land with poison. Fire rained onto the town of Aliant, burned the green fields of Vissias, and wrought ruin for hundreds of miles around. Uninhabitable for centuries, the formerly lush lands of Vissias and Aliant became the vast desert known now as Dragonsand. The Colonial Government pled with the Ancients for help, but there was no answer. Some say that the Ancients were appalled by the destruction that we wrought upon ourselves and would not speak to us until we became more civilized. Others are not so sure the events are connected, refusing to believe the Ancients would abandon their children so casually. In any even, without their guiding voice, most of the great magic slowly stopped working and the Heavenly Forge that created these powerful artifacts began to break down. The legends are unclear on the exact date of the Day of Fire, but they are clear on one thing—the date of the awful Silence that followed soon after. A new calendar was formed to mark the dark occasion—a constant reminder of what happened 1,168 years ago. Time, with respect to the Silence All years on Enroth recieve the notation BS (Before the Silence) or AS (After the Silence). This is similar to our world's BC and AD. Category:Lore of Enroth